


Mysteries Made

by the_hungry_mockingjay



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hungry_mockingjay/pseuds/the_hungry_mockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss was known to hide her emotions from people. But when she travels to District 2 to train for the games, she not only hides her emotions, but her identity, where she's from, and why she is there to begin with. Follow Katniss as she trains for what she hates so much. A little OOC for some characters and Rated M for language just in case and the song in first chap is by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One ~ Judge

 

When I first saw you,  
all I could see,  
was your hate for me.  
When I first saw you,  
all I could see  
was a place I'd never be.  
No you'll never accept me,  
maybe cause you don't know me.  
But if you knew me for me,  
we'd be friends through History.

Never judge things by how they look.  
Cause then you're never off the hook,  
for all the things you spread around.  
Just remember what goes around comes around.  
If you judge me I might judge you.  
You don't know me like you think you do.  
And you don't scare me like you think you do.  
Because I'm so over you.

When you first saw me,  
all I could see,  
was an enemy.  
When you first saw me,  
all you could feel,  
was what you refuse to feel.  
No you think I won't accept you,  
Cause you think that I don't know you.  
But if you knew me for me,  
we could be friends through History.

Never judge things by how they look.  
Cause then you're never off the hook,  
for all the things you spread around.  
Just remember what goes around comes around.  
If you judge me I might judge you.  
You don't know me like you think you do.  
And you don't scare me like you think you do.  
Because I'm so over you.

Every one will let it go,  
So I don't see why you won't.  
Then all the sudden you don't care.  
It's like you fell off the chair,  
That kept you stable all this time.  
What is going through your mind?

We should never judge things by how they look.  
Cause then we're never really off the hook.  
We gotta remember what goes around comes around.  
If you judge me I might judge you.  
We don't know each other like we think we do.  
We don't scare each other like we think we do.  
But I don't think I'm over you...

Name: Judge  
Written by: The Hungry Mockingjay

 

Who knew my life would come to this? That I would resort to doing what I hate the most to survive. Training for the games that I hope I won't enter. But in my District there is always that possibility. With all of the times that my name is entered into the selection for the Tessera. I never thought I would go to District Two to train at the Academy. I know I have to hunt to help my family, but Gale and Peeta will help me. Gale will hunt and gather while Peeta will bring bread. They have always helped me and my family when we needed it, so when I'm gone for two years to train I know they'll help. And when I'm gone Madge will be there for Prim, Prim looks at her like another sister. So hopefully everything will be okay when I'm gone.

When I'm gone. That is what almost scares me. District Two is a Career District. They start training when they are eight years old. But recently I had given a lot of thought about it. Kids young enough for the Games can apply to go train at the Academy, lord only knows why. But after thinking about it, if I get in I can train and get better at my hunting skills. Then if I get Reaped for the games, I have a chance of survival. And if I don't, I'll be better at hunting. And I know that I can get into the Academy, it's based on the Peacekeeper rating, and since half of them in my District eat my rabbits or squirrels, I know I can get a good score. Because they know what I can do and how well I can do it. Who knows what will happen when I get to the Academy, no one from District Twelve has ever gone. They want to stay as far away from the Games as possible. And if they do apply they don't get in, mostly because they don't have what it takes. Or because they get intimidated or scared when they are in the evaluation.

But my story starts the day after the evaluation.


	2. Perky in Pink

~Katniss~

“Everdeen step forward please.” said the head Peacekeeper, he is one that always buy game from me, and he especially love the rabbits. I stepped forward from the line of teens that had applied to go to the Academy. I wore black pants, a faded green shirt, and my hunting boots. I did not have to do much for my evaluation because they know what I can do. I walked up to him and he handed me a slip of paper with my rating on it. “Rating Eight.” he said in monotone and I nodded. After everybody had gotten their rating we were permitted to go home and change into finer clothing for the acceptance ceremony with somebody from the Capitol. I ran straight home and the first person I saw was my little sister Prim.  
“What did you get?” she asked sadly yet eagerly.  
“I got an Eight.” I said kneeling down next to her.  
“Does that mean you'll get in?”  
“I don't know Little Duck.” I said using her nickname that I gave her because she always leaves the back of her shirt untucked like a duck tail.   
“I laid something out for you.” my mother said from the kitchen.  
“Okay.” I said, giving one last smile to Prim before going up and getting ready. After bathing and getting dressed my mother braided up my hair while Prim sat and watched. We were all silent as we walked from our house to the Town Square where the ceremony would take place. I hand my rating in one hand as Prim held the other. I stepped into the line and waited for the Capitol person to make their appearance. And soon she did.  
“Hello everyone. Oh is this all we have today?” she said as she looked out at all of us. “Well, let's continue.” she said and read a name off the list. “Katniss Everdeen.” a woman named Effie Trinket calls my name. She is dressed clad in pink from her head to her toes. Even her hair is a light shade of pink. I stepped forward in my faded blue dress that used to be my mothers. It's a little too big for me but I ill grow into it eventually. “Peacekeeper Rating please.” she, Effie, asks cheerfully.  
“Eight.” I reply flatly, handing her my slip of paper.  
“Great, step through there.” she gestures to the Justice Building and I do as she says.   
No one comes, I was the first of us to come in here, one of few. But now I am the only one. I am going to train in the Academy. After sitting in the room for almost an an hour, a Peacekeeper lead me into another room to say goodbye until I see them again. And my family was the first people that I saw.   
“Katniss! Don't go!” my ten year old sister shouted as her arms latched around me.   
“I have to Little Duck. I'm doing this for us.” I say trying to calm her.   
“You need to stay home for us!” she countered.  
“Who will hunt for food?” my mother asked finally speaking up.  
“Don't worry. Gale will hunt and gather for you, Peeta and Madge will help too. Mom you have to keep running the Apothecary, show Gale what herbs to gather and he'll get them for you.”  
“Okay.”  
“You can't fade out again, Prim needs you and Madge won't always be there.” I said and she nodded. I hugged both of them tightly as the Peacekeeper told them their time was up and too them away. Thirty seconds later three voices filled my ears, bombarding me with questions.  
“Are you crazy?” came from my only girl friend Madge, the mayor's daughter.  
“Why are you doing this? We need you here!” said the baker's son, Peeta, his blue eyes shining with worry.  
“What the hell are you thinking?” Shouted my best friend and hunting partner Gale.   
“I'm doing this for Prim, for all of you, and for me. If I get Reaped I want to come out alive, I will fight. And if Prim gets Reaped, you can be sure as hell I won't let her go into the Games. And if I never go into the Games, then I'll be able to hunt that much better.” I explain looking at them to see how they are taking it all in. Madge looked close to tears, Peeta still had the look of worry in his eyes, and Gale looked angry.  
“I'll still think you're out of your damn mind.” he said with clenched fists.  
“I'm sorry. Gale please don't let them starve, mother will need plants and herbs for medicine.” I said and he nodded, his hardened face softening.   
“I'll help too, my dad loves your sister.” Peeta said.  
“Madge please be there for here, I don't know how there my mom will be.”  
“I promise.” she confirmed and I hugged each of them. First Madge, then Gale, and finally Peeta. As soon as I let go of him a Peacekeeper ushered them away. I sat there in the window, trying to catch one last glimpse of my District that will have to last me for several months, until the I come back here again. The “Perky in Pink” Effie Trinket soon came and took me to a commercial train to pick up other future trainees of the Academy from other Districts.   
When I entered the train, it looked like more than I would expect a commercial train to be like. The carpets were a deep blue, the carpeted floors were a dark gray almost black color, and maroon curtains lined the windows and were pulled to the side to allow sun to shine through. Crystal lights hung from the ceilings and bottle of different colored liquids lined the back wall near the food tables, which was decorated in all sorts of foods that I had never seen before.  
“This is the District 12 car. The other Districts each have their own cars on the train. And since you are the only one from your District you have this one all to yourself, besides me. Oh, where are my manners? I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm Effie Trinket and I'll be your escort on this journey you'll be on.” she rambled.  
“Katniss.” I said but she already knew my name.  
“I think it's very brave that you are doing this. I honestly don't know why others wouldn't be as determined as you to get to the Games. To want to bring honor to their Districts.” she continued on and on until I couldn't take it anymore.  
“Can I go to my room now?” she wrinkled her nose at my outburst but nodded.  
“Right through that door dear.” she said pointing to the door behind me. I nodded and walked briskly to it almost slamming it behind me. I stared at my room, the same walls, carpets, and curtains, but in this room was a giant bed, the blankets matched the curtains with an embroidered pattern sewn in with gold thread. There as a set of double doors that must be the closet, and curiously I opened it to find that it was filled with clothing, shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, shorts, shoes, everything I would need. None of it is what I had back home, no this was all stuff from the Capitol. The only other door in this room must be to the bathroom, which was lavish at the sight. I went back to looking at the clothes in the closet when Effie opened the door.  
“Katniss? Would you like anything to eat?” she asked.  
“Are all of these for me?” I asked pointing to the closet.  
“Why yes, they are for you to wear during your stay at the Academy.” she said perplexed. I stood there in thought. It was almost as if they knew that I, a fourteen year old girl, was going to be on this train. All of these clothes looked like they would fit me. “So would you like something to eat?” she asked again, bringing me out of my musings.   
“Um yeah but can I change out of this dress first?” I asked pulled at it slightly and she nodded. I quickly changed into pants, shirt, and boots before walking out to see an Avox placing food on the table. I sat down and quietly loaded up my plate of food.  
“So Katniss, do you have any questions about the Academy?”  
“Do I have to tell people where I'm from?” I asked and she looked a little surprised.  
“Why wouldn't you sweetheart?”  
“Because I'm scared that people are going to hurt me because I'm from District 12.”  
“I see, well its up to you whether you want to tell people. The Peacekeepers already know and the Trainers are going to find out.” she said and I nodded.  
“When are we going to get to District 2?” I asked after taking and chewing a few mouth fulls of food.  
“In a few days dear, we have to pick up the other new students.” she said and I nodded, turning back to my meal. When I was done an Avox brought out some dessert but I was already full.   
“May I be excused?” I asked politely.  
“Of course Sweetheart.” she said and I went straight to my room. The first thing I did when I got there was dive straight onto the bed. I thought it would be hard because just by looking at it, it looks like a giant square with sharp pointed corners; but no, it is actually soft, quite soft as a matter of fact. I laid there, my head in the soft pillows, and body splayed out across the bed. And I stayed like that for the entire night. And over the next few days, I never left my room. Only to eat and when Effie made me leave. I mostly spent the entire day looking out the window to see the journey from District to District pass by.   
It did not scare me as I got further and further from home. Or that I got further from my comfort zone, the woods. No, I had to be brave and strong. If I let people see my weakness they will use it against me and tear me down and step all over me. And I was not about to let that happen. I do not want people knowing where I am from or many people knowing what my name is. I'm not coming to the Academy to make friends, one or two maybe. But friends are not my priority. Most of the Careers that train there think that emotions make them weak, but I on the other hand, they make me strong. They push me to succeed. I will not be scared of the Careers training there, but what I will be scared of however, is all of the death that comes out of it. They train killers and everybody that comes out of that place and into the Games kills people just for a show and for honor when it isn't really one at all. I may be scared of the place itself but I will not and cannot show it.


	3. Spitfire

~Katniss~

After a few days on stopping at the other Districts we finally made it to District 2 and this place was huge. I would definitely have to explore this place sometime. I walked with Effie and the rest of the students and their Escorts inside the Academy to the cafeteria where they gave us a long lecture about the place.   
“Good evening new trainees, I am Head Peacekeeper Tag. Here at the Academy we are none for turning even the weakest student into a top Career. There will be blood and there will be tears but we do not want to see any of it. If you cry we will only work you harder until you stop crying. If you bleed, you will bleed until you are done for the day unless it is a threat on your life. The only fighting we allow here is in the Hand-To-Hand combat station. Any fighting of any other sort will be punished in immediate termination and sent back to his or her own District.” he explained pausing for a moment to see the reactions on everybody's faces. When he was satisfied he continued.  
“In a few moments we will give you a tour of the Academy, showing you where you will be training and where you will be living in your time here. After that you will be split off into groups to meet a trainer, that Trainer will decide based on an evaluation whether they want to take you a their own personal Trainee. If they choose you, you have a choice to train with his or her other Trainees or in private sessions. When we are on this tour you will see other students in their training session. They will try to intimidate you, do not let that happen. Because then they will see you as something to pick on, they know every well about the no fighting rule and their punishment for it, so they tip-toe up to the line but never cross it. Do not let them get under your skin. Are there any questions?” he ended finally and nobody speaks up. He turns and gestures for everybody to follow him so we do, not wanting to make him mad.   
He shows us the main training room where students practice with swords, knives, spears, hand-to-hand combat, and many other exercises. Next he takes us outside to show us the Dome. This is where they will train us to climb, hunt, swim, and any other outdoor activities that we might need to know. I saw an archery station in the Dome and in the Training Room that he called the TR that I was itching to get my hands on. Lastly he showed us the dorms where the students live during their stay. Avoxs come in weekly to get our clothes to watch them and clean out rooms. We were told that we would have a dorm room partner and it would be somebody from this group of students.   
To get the rooms where we would meet with the Trainers we had to go back through the TR, when we walked back through there was different students in there, one particular one kept his eyes on me the entire time, he was tall, almost six foot and still growing, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that, if they were knives, would cut you through your heart, I rolled my eyes at the fact that he was trying to get under my skin and turned back to Peacekeeper Tag but not before seeing the glare of confusion mixed with anger cross the boys face. But now we were split up into groups to meet with a Trainer. And soon they called my name. 

~

I'm in a lonely room in the Academy, the walls and floors are all steel, or rather look like it. I had changed into black pants, shirt, and boots on the train here. Now I wait for a man named Brutus to walk in and as if he was called, he does. He's a tall man with short hair and a thin mustache. He circles me as I stand there, being physically evaluated.   
“Where are you from?” he asks coming to stand in front of me.  
“Twelve sir.” I say strongly. But he only makes a noise of disgust.   
“A Twelve kid actually made it here? Are they desperate? A District Twelve rat.” he comments which makes my blood boil.  
“Don't insult my District.” I say through gritted teeth, trying to control my temper. My father always said it would get me in trouble someday. Maybe that someday is today.  
“Well what do you have to offer huh? Twelve is full of rats and thieves so it probably isn't much at all.” That finally does it. He continues with insulting me and my District. My eye catches a glint of silver of a knife in his jacket pocket and I reach for it.  
“Ah!” I scream as I grab the knife, shove him to the wall, and hold it at his throat, catching him by surprise.   
“So you are a fighter.” He says hoping that I will lower the knife, but I don't. “What's your name?” he asks calmly and I finally lower it.   
“Katniss Everdeen.” I say and he wrinkles his nose.   
“That is in no way intimidating.” He says stepping away from me and paces the room. “You need something to go with your spitfire attitude.”  
“My spitfire attitude?” I question with sarcasm in my voice but he simply ignores me.  
“That's it!” he says with a snap of his fingers. “Spitfire.”  
“So that's what you'll be calling me from now on?” I ask for clarification.   
“Yeah why?” he replies with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well I don't want people knowing where I'm from so maybe they don't have to know my name either.”  
“Why don't you want them to know?”  
“I will not sit there and let people ridicule me and my District and walked all over me because of where I'm from.” I say with anger etched into every word like a carving on a wall. He nodded and starts walking around the room, running his hand across the wall.  
“So if I were to pick you as my new student, which I haven't taken one on in a couple of years, would you train with my other students or in private?”  
“In private sir.” I respond.  
“Why?”  
“It's easier to intimidate someone and make them fear you if they don't know what they are up against.” I say and he lets a grin play across his lips.  
“Very true, I wonder why no one has figured that out yet.” he says more to himself than he does to me. “You're quite smart aren't you?” he asks and I just nod. “Well that concludes the evaluation. I need to meet with other students and with the Board of Trainers and they will call you in one by one to tell you what will happen.” he says and allows me to leave the room. I nodded and went back out into the room with the rest of the new students. Some of them were in separate rooms talking to different teachers so I sat down and just waited.

~Brutus~

“Trainer Brutus,” The Head Peacekeeper Tag started and I looked up at him. “pick your new student from the shipment.” he ordered. I look at the list of faces, see the one I want, smirk, and lean back in my seat.  
“Katniss Everdeen.” I say boldly.   
“The Twelve Seam rat? Why?” they all said in disbelief.   
“That Seam rat has the attitude of a fighter, she could be a survivor, and I want her.” I demanded.  
“Bring her in.” Tag ordered another Peacekeeper.

~Katniss~

I sat there with my head in my hands as I sat with the other new trainees. And I only looked up when the doors opened to reveal a Peacekeeper who pointed to me.  
“Twelve, come with me.” I stood and followed him into the room with all of the Trainers sitting at an arched table. Peacekeeper Tag sat in the very middle.  
“Katniss Everdeen, Brutus has chosen you as his new student. Do you wish to train with the his other Careers or in private session?” he asks.  
“In private sir.” I stated and he nods.  
“Okay, it will be entered into your file, you may go.” I am about to turn to leave but Brutus speaks up and stops me.  
“Hold it,” he commands me so I turn back to face everybody. “I would like to point out that Katniss doesn't want anybody to know where she is from or what her real name is, we have decided that her new name is to be Spitfire, for personal reasons.” he says to everybody leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped together.  
“Why would she want that?” another Trainer asked, I believe her name in Enobaria.   
“Katniss?” Brutus says to me, allowing me to answer the question. So I repeat what I said to him.   
“I will not sit there and let people ridicule me and my District and walked all over me because of where I'm from.”   
“And why do you want to Train in private?” She asks me with a raised eyebrow. I look to Brutus to see if he wants me to answer and he just nods so again I repeat what I said to him.  
“It's easier to intimidate someone and make them fear you if they don't know what they are up against.” I reply and she nods.  
“Very true, how has nobody else figured this out yet?” she says surprised and looks to everybody else.  
“Because nobody else has, that I've seen, has as much determination as her. They just want to kill, she wants to survive.” Brutus says with an approving smile on his face.  
“Okay that will be entered into her file as well. Katni- I mean Spitfire, you may go.” I nodded and left the room with a small satisfied smile on my lips, which when the other pupils saw it gave them a piece of hope.


	4. Who Is She?

~Katniss~

After everybody had their meetings we were taken by our Escorts to our new rooms. Effie dropped me off at my room with the numbers 512 written in gold on the door. I opened it up with a silver key the Effie had given me and found my room mate putting her clothes in a dresser and half of the closet.  
“Um, hello?” I says uncertainly. She turned to look a me. Her blonde curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head. And her green eyes looked at me with curious yet knowing eyes, and her nose was peppered with light freckles. She put down a shirt she was holding, smiled, and pointed to me.  
“You're from District 12 aren't you?”  
“Um yeah how did you know?” I ask confused.  
“You look like you're from Twelve, I've seen the Reapings and you look like them.”  
“Oh well um, I'm Kat- I mean, Spitfire.” I say and hold out my hand which she grasps firmly.  
“Luna, what were you gonna say before? Before you said Spitfire.” I looked down at my black boots before I looked back up at her.  
“My real name is Katniss. But Brutus didn't think it was a good enough name so now he calls me Spitfire because of my attitude.” I said.  
“You're his new student?” she asked in disbelief.  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you know how lucky you are? I heard he hasn't taken on a new student in years.”  
“So he's told me. Who's your teacher”  
“Her name is Ellien, I'm training with the rest of her students. How about you?”  
“Private sessions.”  
“Wow that's brave.” she comments. There's a silence hanging in the room as we put our clothes away.  
“So where are you from?” I asked her, remembering that she hasn't said that yet.  
“Oh I'm from District Five. Sorry I forgot to mention that.”  
“It's fine. Oh and if you don't mind can you not tell people what my name is? Or where I'm from? I don't really want people to know.”  
“Yeah no problem. Now let's hurry and finish unpacking. We all missed lunch so we have to go to the make-up lunch the made for us new Trainees. If we miss it we go hungry.” she said and we unpack like the wind in order to get there on time. 

 

~Cato~

My name is Cato and my last name is not important so nobody needs to know it. I'm fourteen years old and I have been training at the Academy since I was seven years old. When it comes to my family, I don't really talk about them, mainly because everybody knows who they are, so why should I repeat it? If these dumb-asses can't remember anything then that's not my problem. But I will repeat it this one time. My family is what people call and elite family, my father, Casco, owns a masonry in District 2, where I live. My mother, Claret, is the daughter of a famous wine maker from District one. Their marriage was arranged but they knew each other before they got married so it made things easier. I have only one sibling, my brother Citch, he's twenty two years old with a wife of his own named Selima. As a sister-in-law she is one of the nicest people I've ever met to join the family.  
As the baby of the family I was spoiled as a kid, hell I'm still spoiled. People say that is why I am so cocky and full of myself, I just call it over confident which I guess is the same as cocky. Anyway since I was spoiled as a child I only thought it was right to spoil my one year old niece, Citch and Selima's daughter, Sessa. This little girl is going to be the most spoiled girl in District Two. Most people don't know this but I do have a soft side and the only people who ever see it is my family and sometimes my friend Clove, she's only twelve.   
It was just yesterday that the new shipment of recruits came in to train at the Academy and I was in the TR when I first caught a glimpse of them. There was only one that caught my eye though. She looked different than the others, she stood out. And when I tried to intimidate her, she brushed me off like I was nothing, when in actuality I was the top trainee for my age group, I was a force to be reckoned with. Which means I will definitely have to keep a close eye on her. But I haven't seen her since then, when Tag gave them all a tour. Did she already get into a fight and get sent home? My answers to my question will come soon enough. 

“So what's her story?” A fellow Trainee, Kairo, says as he sets his lunch tray down on the table next to me. I look up to see where he's pointing and I see her, the girl I have to watch out for. She looks about my age, long dark brown hair, and gray eyes, just sitting there alone.  
“Who is she?” I asked.  
“Cato did you not see the new shipment of new Trainees?” Clove asked from across the table from me.  
“I glanced. Why should I pay attention?”  
“Because it was a surprisingly small one. She was one of them.” Yeah I already knew that, I thought.   
“Again I ask, who is she?”  
“I hear people call her Spitfire but I know it isn't her real name. Well the Trainers call her that.” Clove explains with some confusion in her tone.   
“I haven't seen her train with anyone.” Kairo says turning to his food.   
“Must be a private lessoner.” Clove muses.  
“But hardly anybody here does that.” I say annoyed. If she trains alone, she could be a threat, I think to myself.  
“Well I guess she does.” Kairo comments. I grunt, stand up with my tray and dump it in the garbage without another word on the subject. As I was leaving the cafeteria a Peacekeeper walked up to me.  
“Cato?” he asked.  
“Yes.” I say irritably.  
“Brutus wishes to see you in the TR after training hours today.” he says then turns to leave again. I continued in the direction I was heading, shaking my head slightly at the Peacekeeper. Brutus could have told me himself during training instead of having a Peacekeeper do it. But I guess he thinks he's too high and mighty for that. When I entered the TR the smell of metal hit my nose, and that smell was one of the best I've known, the smell of a sword or a spear. And what was music to my ears was the sounds of metal hitting metal and people grunting as they swung a sword, threw a spear, or threw a knife. This place was heaven to me. I went straight to the swords station, got in my stance and started swinging, chopping up any dummy in the area, soon an Avox had to come and replace them because I ran out.   
I had spent the rest of the day in the Training Room listening to different Trainers teach us how to handle a spear, sword, mass, or any type of weapon. I rolled my eyes at them when they treated me like I didn't know what I was doing. But what really annoyed me was when I didn't see my own Trainer, Brutus, in this room at all. Where could he be? Oh well, soon training hours were over and I stood in the TR alone, waiting for him. He said he wanted to talk to me but about what, he didn't say. I might as well get in some training while I wait. So here I stood, throwing spears at targets twenty feet away when he walked through the door.  
“You sent a message saying you wanted to talk to me?” I asked throwing the last spear on the rack and going to collect them.   
“Yes, it's about training,” he started.  
“What about it?” I said putting the weapons on the rack and giving him a quizzical look.   
“I've taken on a new Trainee.” He states bluntly. I throw one with extra force at this comment. I was his most recent and his last student to take on. Why did he take another?   
“No one new has been in sessions.” I counter.  
“This one wants private sessions.” he states and it didn't take me long to put the pieces of the puzzle together.   
“It isn't the one they call Spitfire is it?” his silence gave me the answer I needed. “Why her? What District is she even from?” I yell.  
“That isn't important. I want you to treat her with some respect. She doesn't want her District known.” he shouted, his voice echoing off the walls. I scoff at him.   
“Since when do you follow orders?” I retort. He takes a few steps towards me and push me again the rack of spears.   
“Since I met this girl. She's a fighter and a survivor, I know her past and what she can do. I took her as a Trainee because I know that if she goes into the Games, she will win.”  
“If she goes in on my year, I'll kill her myself.” I threaten. But he stood tall and proud, like he usually does, and looked at me.  
“She got the drop on me when I met her. It wouldn't surprise me if she gets the drop on you as well.” he said as he headed towards the door, not looking back.   
In a rage, I ran towards the swords and cut up every dummy in sight. Until there was nothing left but little pieces on the ground. Imagining Spitfire's face on each and every dummy I chopped up, and her blood spilled everywhere everywhere on the floor.   
Once every dummy and target had been chopped up into pieces I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I had an hour to get home before the curfew was up. Who knows why we need a curfew but what ever. I put the sword back on the rack and raced out of the Academy and didn't stop until I got home. When I opened the door to my home the first noise I heard was the sound of Sessa laughing, which instantly brought a smile to my face. But Citch saw right through it. He was sitting at the kitchen table feeding Sessa her dinner. A jar a mush that I don't want to know what it is.  
“Hey Citch.” I said to him then looked at Sessa. “Hi Sessa.” I cooed. This little girl definitely has a soft spot in my heart.   
“You're not fooling me Cato. You walked in with a glare on your face. What's up?” he asked being the good big brother.  
“Brutus took on another student.” I say reluctantly. He nods slightly and sighs.  
“Yeah I heard.” he said and my head snapped in his direction.  
“How do you know? He just told me today.” I almost shout.  
“Peacekeepers talk.” he simply stated. “Do you know who it is?”  
“I know who but I don't know anything about them. She wants to keep everything a secret.” I explain resting my elbows on the kitchen table.  
“So it's a she.” he says looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him with a confused glare and he smirks, not saying anything.  
“What?” I question.  
“Don't tell me you're jealous of a girl. That's beneath you little brother.” he said feeding another spoonful of something to the giggling girl.  
“That's insane why would I be jealous?”  
“Because Brutus hasn't taken on another student since you until now. She's gotta be talented at something. Do you know what it is?”  
“No,” I say glumly. “he just said that she's a fighter and if she goes into the games she'll survive.”  
“And what did you say?”  
“That if she went into the games on my year that I'd kill her myself.” I say repeating the threat.   
“Lighten up man, maybe she's from an outer District where they don't volunteer.” he suggested.  
“Then why would she be here to train?” I ask.  
“Maybe to protect her family.” he said taking a pause. “What's her name anyway?”  
“Spitfire.” I reply.  
“Well just don't get caught in her flame.” he jokes before taking the now messy Sessa to give her a bath. I make a noise somewhere between a groan and a sigh before climbing the stairs to my room.


End file.
